Merah Delima
by MiraMira
Summary: Setiap orang punya hal yang membuat mereka kalap. Pasti. SNSD Yoona, EXO Luhan.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M karena hukum pancung.

Warning : Sedikit membahas hukuman pancung.

Note : Aku baru melakukan dosa pada seseorang yang saat ini sedang kalap karena keegoisanku, sangat jauh untuk minta maaf padanya, jadi ini adalah bentuk permintaan maafku.

Setiap orang punya hal yang membuat mereka kalap. Pasti.

"Yoona, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ah?" Yoona menoleh bingung pada sepupunya yang sekarang mengandeng tangannya, sejak kapan dia digandeng, pikirnya.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lihat." Katanya lagi.

"Ah." Yoona lalu tersenyum, dia tertawa kecil, sepupunya bingung.

"Tidak, Lu, hanya sesuatu yang indah."

"Oh ya? Ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak, ah, nanti kau juga tertarik."

"Kau bisa egois, ya?"

Yoona terdiam. Egois? Tapi dia memang menginginkannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, aku egois."

Ada banyak hal yang indah di dunia ini, langit merah jambu yang menaungi mereka juga indah, setiap hirupan napas jugalah sangat indah, mata Lu Han juga indah, tapi ada saja yang membuat kalap.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Ah?" Yoona menatapa bingung lagi, dia melamun.

"Sebentar lagi Wu Fan pulang."

"Ah... Iya."

"Yoona."

"Iya?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, aku tidak memikirkan apa apa." Yoona tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa hal itu sangat indah sampai kau memikirkannya terus?"

"Hal itu?"

Lu Han berbaring di sampingnya yang duduk melipat kaki. "Sesuatu yang begitu indah yang tadi kau bicarakan." Kata Lu Han, dia menatap langit nila yang mulai berbintang dan bukannya sepupunya yang cantik.

"Iya, begitulah." Kata Yoona, walau dia tidak terlalu mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Kau sudah kecanduan, Yoona." Kata Lu Han, mata indahnya terpejam, tapi lidahnya terus bergerak membahas Yoona.

"Kecanduan seperti apa?" Yoona berbaring seperti sepupunya, menikmati langit biru gelap luas dihadapannya.

"Aku makin penasaran sesuatu seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Biar aku bisikan." Yoona berguling, jadi bertumpu pada tangannya di samping Lu Han yang masih berbaring.

"Batu permata."

Lu Han seketika membuka matanya indahnya dan menatap Yoona.

"Indah, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi tenang saja, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

Yoona tersenyum atas niat mulia sepupunya. "Jangan membual, Lu Han."

"Aku tidak membual, Yoona."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Kata Yoona, Lu Han jadi terdiam.

Langit gelap berbintang di atasnya sangatlah indah, Yoona melihat satu bintang yang seperti mengedip, berwarna seperti batu permatanya. Merah delima.

Yoona berlari di atap orang, dia tahu ini tempatnya, jadi dia menyusup lewat jendela, dari sana sudah terlihat permatanya. Merah delima. amat cantik di malam berbintang ini.

Batu permata, Merah delima, amat besar, sangat merah, dan begitu jernih. Sehingga merahnya membangkitkan hasrat dan jernihnya membuka mata Yoona. Tangannya menggapai Merah delima, Merah delima yang indah di tangannya, terlalu indah di tangannya, yang merahnya membangkitkan hasrat dan jernihnya membutakan mata, Yoona mendekap Merah delima hangat dan erat.

PRANG!

"Ketemu kau, Keparat!"

Sial.

Itu jelas jelas pemilik toko, dia menarik rambut Yoona yang terkuncir dan menghempasnya ke tanah.

"Jadi selama ini pencuri kita secantik ini."

Yoona tidak bisa menangis, dia hanya terdiam tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang mau permata?!"

Yoona tidak bergerak, dia ingin Merah delima, karena dia…

"Egois…"

Langit gelap berbintang terlihat dari jendela, terlihat begitu indah, api di tungku rumahnya jugalah sangat indah, Lu Han juga benar benar indah, hidup benar benar indah dan dia sendiri telah memutuskan untuk jatuh pada keindahan Merah delima, dan menjadi kalap, tapi karena hidup ini indah maka walau dia akhirnya merasa seharusnya mendengar Lu Han di awal, dia tidak menyesal, setitikpun tidak menyesal.

Jikalau ini malam berbintang terakhir di hidupnya dia tidak akan menyesal.

Pakaiannya sekarang putih, rambut panjang halusnya diurai begitu saja. Dia duduk di depan cermin, dia sangat indah rupanya, hanya saja sudah sedikit berubah.

Dia di bawa menuju entah kemana, tapi ada ganjalan, Yoona yakin itu untuk memenggalnya nanti.

Yoona melihat raja negeri ini di hadapannya, jauh dihadapannya, Yang mulia terlihat tidak senang, tapi Yoona dengan tangan diikat tetap bersujud hormat padanya.

"Wahai gadis layaknya mentari!" Dia berseru agar semua orang yang berkumpul bisa mendengar panggilannya yang jelas untuk Yoona, Yoona bingung kenapa dipanggil seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hamba siap, Yang mulia." Jawab Yoona, wajahnya sudah keras, tapi hati manusiawinya sangat sakit.

Yang mulia tidak terlihat senang. "Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum menemui ajalmu?"

Yoona menahan napas, wajahnya tak lagi sekeras tadi, hati manusiawinya lebih sakit lagi.

"Hamba ingin bertemu dengan saudara hamba, Yang mulia."

"Siapakah saudaramu itu?"

"Namanya Lu Han."

Lu Han dikawal menuju Yoona, Yang mulia diam diam sedih, Lu Han sudah menangis, Yoona jadi menangis.

"Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan pada Lu Han. Pemuda dihadapannya ini bersedih, airmata yang mengalir sangat indah, hati Yoona sakit, dadanya sesak, tapi di bawah langit biru ini dia tidak akan menyesal.

"Kau sangat indah, Lu Han, maafkan aku, aku menyayangimu." Kata Yoona, airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa diseka, rasa garam dilidahnya juga terasa sangat indah untuk lidahnya.

"Oh, Yoona, aku dan Wu Fan akan jadi apa tanpamu?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Tentu saja akan hidup di dunia yang indah ini lebih lama dariku. Kau tidak lihat langit biru yang indah ini Lu Han? Kau harusnya senang dengan langit yang indah ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang tanpamu?"

"Tidak apa, Lu Han, aku bukan apa apa di dunia yang indah ini."

Yang mulia terdiam, tersentuh ucapan Yoona begitu saja. "Waktu kalian habis." Katanya dan Lu Han ditarik paksa dari pelukannya pada Yoona.

Yang mulia menghela napas. "Im Yoona, hukuman pancungmu dibatalkan."

Semua tiba tiba riuh, bertanya bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi, sang pemilik toko berlari mendekat pada Raja.

"Yang mulia! Dia telah membunuh istriku! Dia telah mencuri banyak permataku! Bagaimana kau bisa membebaskannya?!" Telunjuknya menunjuk dekat sekali dengan wajah Yoona.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Yoona di tengah airmatanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pertimbanganku! Keputusanku sudah mutlak! Gantinya, Im Yoona akan diusir dari ibukota dengan harapan dia akan memperbaiki diri, saudaranya boleh ikut kalau mau." Kata Yang mulia, keputusannya mutlak.

Yang mulia berbalik, menandakan hukuman pancung Yoona yang batal, rakyatnya perlahan pergi, tapi para prajuritnya masih disitu, dan sebelum Yoona dibawa pergi dia berkata,

"Bagai Im Yoona menghadapku sebelum mengusirnya."

Yoona tahu di dunia ini banyak sekali hal yang indah, langit senjapun indah, istanapun indah.

"Terima kasih, Yang mulia." Yoona sudah berterima kasih ribuan kali dan tak henti henti bersujud pada Raja.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Katanya, tangannya mengelus rambut Yoona dan menariknya dari sujudnya.

"Aku melihat mentari yang seharusnya tidak tertutup awan di matamu."

"Terima kasih, Yang mulia." Yoona hendak bersujud lagi, tapi Raja menahannya.

"Setiap orang punya hal yang membuat mereka kalap. Pasti."

+FIN+


End file.
